


The Best Worst Valentine's Day

by fak3_y0u_0ut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, and lots of fluffiness and domestic stuff happens, college au sort of, they have an apartment together in college on a ramen noodle budget, this was extremely self indulgent oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fak3_y0u_0ut/pseuds/fak3_y0u_0ut
Summary: It was the first year Tanaka and Ennoshita didn't get to do anything special for Valentine's day, but that may not be the worst thing in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd take a break from the angst in "Pants" and write a little but of teeth rotting fluff for Valentine's Day :) It may be more for my own relief rather than yours lmao. I hope you all enjoy reading it because I had so much fun writing it holy shit is this self indulgent but I just really needed some domestic ennotana. As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy :) (Don't forget to check out the mini playlist in the end notes!!!)

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Tanaka said as he set a plastic bag on the kitchen counter. Ennoshita looked up from his laptop from the couch. He closed it and set it on the coffee table and was about to get up before Tanaka ran over and pushed him to sit back down. 

“Ryuu, what did you-” Ennoshita began as he tried to break free of Tanaka’s grip.

“Shhh,” Tanaka shushed him as he held him down by the shoulders. “It’s no big deal, I got us take out, just stay here and I’ll bring it to you.” He quickly planted a kiss onto Ennoshita’s forehead before going back to the kitchen.

“Y’know, I’m capable of getting my own food,” Ennoshita said as he sunk back into the couch cushions.

“I know you had a long day of classes, it’s the least I can do,” Tanaka said as he came back to the couch with dinner.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t have a long day either,” Ennoshita said in a serious tone, furrowing his brow. 

“Shush, don’t go using logic on me,” Tanaka said as he handed Enno his food. He bent over to kiss Enno’s forehead again. “I know you’re tired lately.” Enno sighed. He knew Tanaka was right, but Tanaka was overworked and tired too.

“Thank you Ryuu, this was a nice surprise,” Ennoshita said before planting a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“It’s no big deal,” Tanaka dismissed as he sat himself down on the other side of the couch. The couple situated themselves so they sat on opposite ends of the couch facing each other, tangling their legs together. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Chika-chan.”

“Oh my fucking god, don’t  _ call _ me that Ryuu!” Ennoshita said, kicking Tanaka. “We’re not in highschool you dumbass.” Tanaka laughed. Enno looked down as he felt his face burning up.

“Why would I stop if you blush every time?” Tanaka said, smirking. “It’s worked every single time since our second year of highschool, so I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon.

“I hate you.”

“Love you too!” Tanaka laughed as he reached for the remote and turned the TV on for white noise in the background. The couple began to eat in a comfortable silence. Tanaka frowned as he ate. He wished he could’ve done something more for Ennoshita, something better than getting the cheapest take out closest their apartment. Sure, they promised no gifts or candy or cards or fancy dates this year, but some promises were okay to break, right? Tanaka chewed angrily, upset with the whole situation. This was the first year he and his boyfriend didn’t do anything special for Valentine’s Day. They were both really busy and run down from college work, and their financial situation was far from the best. They just didn’t have the time, energy, or money to do anything. Ennoshita’s voice pulled Tanaka out of his thoughts.

“You okay?” Enno asked through a huge mouthful of food.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Tanaka said casually.

“You look upset,” Enno argued after finally swallowing.

“I told you, I’m fine, it’s all chill,” Tanaka insisted. Ennoshita raised an eyebrow and stared at Tanaka. “What? I said I’m fine!”

“Whatever you say,” Enno sighed. He didn’t buy Tanaka’s act, but he knew he wasn’t going to get anything out of him right now. They finished their dinner in silence once again. After they finished eating they quietly cleaned up and got ready for bed. Lately they fell into the boring routine of saying good morning, parting ways to do their respective classes and responsibilities, and coming home to eat and silence and go to bed. Tanaka crawled into bed with nothing but boxers on, and watched Ennoshita pull on a pair of sweatpants.

“After all this time together, you’re still afraid to wear just your underwear in bed with me?” Tanaka teased from under the covers. 

“What’s that even supposed to mean?” Ennoshita rolled his eyes as he pulled back the blankets to get into bed himself.

“What I’m saying is you should take the sweatpants off,” Tanaka said, holding his hand out to signal Enno to stop.

“Why?” Enno questioned, placing his hands on his hips.

“Because you have nice legs and I don’t want you to cover them up,” Tanaka said as his the corner of his lips curled into a smile.

“You won’t even see my legs once I’m in bed.”

“Doesn’t matter. I wanna see them right now.”

“Why is this bothering you so much.”

“C’mon, don’t be shy!”

“You’re so ridiculous,” Ennoshita sighed as he pulled the waistband of his sweatpants down and kicked them off. “You happy now?”

“Excellent,” Tanaka said as he stared at Enno standing next to the bed in nothing but his plaid, navy blue boxers. “Now get over here,” he said after admiring his boyfriend for a couple seconds, grabbing at Ennoshita’s wrist.

“Stop being so needy,” Ennoshita said, attempting to stifle a giggle. He pulled the blankets up to his chin and layed on his side so he was facing Tanaka. 

“Never,” Tanaka said as he slipped his hands onto Enno’s back and pulled him close so their noses were barely touching and their legs got tangled together. He slid his hands down onto his boyfriend’s thighs and squeezed them. “I love these thighs,” he said, kissing Ennoshita’s nose.

“Shut up,” Ennoshita giggled. He wrapped his arms around Tanaka’s neck and began kissing all around his face. “I miss you,” he whispered timidly as his lips brushed Tanaka’s cheek.

“Yeah, I miss you too,” Tanaka said before catching Enno’s lips with his own. They lazily kissed each other, slow and sloppy for a couple minutes. In his head, Tanaka cursed their busy lives that prevented him from being able to kiss his boyfriends soft lips every second of the day. “I’m really sorry Chikata,” he whispered as he pulled away, frowning.

“For what?” Ennoshita said.

“For not doing anything special today,” Tanaka sighed.

“Ryuu, it’s fine-”

“It’s not fine! You deserve better,” Tanaka said, sounding like he was in complete anguish.

“You deserve better too, y’know,” Ennoshita said.

“Huh?” 

“You think I don’t feel bad for not doing anything special too? I wanted to do something for you too, but we just couldn’t this year. It sucks for both of us Ryuu, but it’s not the end of the world,” Enno explained, quickly kissing Tanaka on the lips at the end of his sentence. 

“Since when are you the optimistic one in this relationship?” Tanaka asked, rubbing circles onto Enno’s back with his thumbs. Ennoshita nuzzled into Tanaka’s neck.

“I don’t like it when you feel guilty...” Ennoshita whispered before kissing Tanaka’s collarbone. Tanaka laughed as he buried his nose into Enno’s hair and kissed the top of his head. He brought a hand up to stroke Ennoshita’s soft hair.  _ What did I do to deserve him? _ Tanaka thought to himself. “Especially when I’m the one who’s being a shitty boyfriend.”

“Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, wait a second,” Tanaka said as he pulled away so he and Ennoshita were face to face. “You’re telling me  _ you’re _ being a shitty boyfriend?”

“Yes-”

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard,” Tanaka said.

“No it’s not, I’m the one who usually says I’m too busy or tired to do anything anymore. I’m so caught up with classes and finishing this shitty script for a project coming up, and when I’m not working or studying I’m sleeping. Ryuu, I don’t even come to your games anymore, I don’t know how much shittier I could be,” Ennoshita rambled, barely being able to look Tanaka in the eye. 

“Chikara, we’re not even in an official matches right now, it’s all practice matches, please don’t beat yourself up for not coming, it’s not a big deal-” Tanaka tried arguing.

“But it _ is _ a big deal,” Ennoshita interrupted. “I know how important volleyball is to you, how important it is to _us_ and how we even _became_ us, and I don’t even watch you play anymore, I-”

“Chikara. Calm down,” Tanaka said, his tone suddenly serious. “It’s  _ not  _ a big deal. If you need to focus on your own work then that’s what you have to do, and if you’re tired and you need to sleep, that’s what you need to do. Hey, look at me,” Tanaka said when Ennoshita started to look away. “Trust me when I say I don’t feel neglected. Do I miss you? Of course, but I don’t blame you for that, because it’s not your fault. I want you to take care of yourself before you worry about me. You’re not a shitty boyfriend, okay?” 

“Okay,” Ennoshita whispered after hesitating for a moment. Ryuu gently planted a kiss onto Ennoshita’s lips. “I just…” Enno started after pulling away.

“Chikara, we just went over this-”

“No! It’s not that, well, it sort of is, but still isn’t,” Ennoshita stuttered, trying to form a coherent sentence. “I just really miss you...and it’s crazy because we live together-”

“It’s not crazy. You know I miss you too,” Tanaka said calmly.

“I feel like we don’t even talk anymore,” Ennoshita said softly in sorrow. Tanaka could see the pain in his eyes as he looked away. 

“Well, let’s talk right now then,” Tanaka suggested. 

“What d’ya mean?” Ennoshita asked. 

“I mean, let’s talk right now. We can talk about anything you want,” Tanaka said, rubbing circles into Ennoshita’s back. 

“I’d like that a lot,” Ennoshita said, touching his nose against his boyfriend’s. Tanaka smiled warmly, and Ennoshita could feel himself melt inside.

“You’re blushing,” Tanaka said bluntly. This only made Ennoshita blush more.

“I can’t help it when you smile like that,” Ennoshita mumbled. “It still makes me feel the same way it did when I first saw it in highschool...”

“Aww, you had a crush on me in highschool,” Tanaka teased.

“We started dating in highschool! You’re just as guilty of crushing as I am!” Ennoshita said, exasperated. Tanaka laughed.

“I know I know,” he said, smiling again.  _ Damn that smile _ , Ennoshita thought as he felt his cheeks flush pink again. Tanaka grinned and giggled, and poked Enno’s cheek. “After all this time, I still manage to give you butterflies.”

“Shut up!” Ennoshita said, extremely flustered at this point. He tried shoving Tanaka away, but Tanaka fought back and tried to pull Enno closer. “Let’s just go back to the talking thing!”

“We’re already talking!” Tanaka laughed as he attempted to pull a squirming Ennoshita closer to him.

“Can’t we talk about something else? Something less embarrassing?” Ennoshita said as he finally stopped resisting. Tanaka wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him tight.

“Fine. Official talking will start now, just for you,” he said before kissing Enno’s nose.

“Thank you,” Ennoshita said while wrapping his own arms around Tanaka. And so the two did exactly what Tanaka suggested; just talk. They held each other and talked about everything and nothing, pausing every so often for a kiss on the lips. They lost track of time and talked into the early hours of the morning. “Y’know, for how much I ate during dinner I’m kind of hungry,” Ennoshita said as his nose touched with Tanaka’s.

“That makes two of us,” Tanaka agreed.

“I want something sweet, I’ve had a craving for cookies for like week now,” Ennoshita said.

“Do we have any?” Tanaka asked.

“Unfortunately, no,” Ennoshita sighed.

“Do you want to make some?” Tanaka asked as he propped himself up on his arm.

“Right now?” Ennoshita asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, right now,” Tanaka said. Ennoshita justed stared at him, but his face still read as serious.

“It’s almost two in the morning,” Ennoshita pointed out.

“So?” Tanaka said. He waited for Enno to answer, but Enno just stared at him with his mouth open. “C’mon, let's go,” he said, smiling as he hopped out of bed and grabbed his boyfriend’s arms to drag him out of bed too.

“We’re seriously doing this?” Ennoshita asked, laughing as Tanaka pulled him by the wrist to the kitchen.

“Yes!” Tanaka insisted, turning all the lights on. He ran back to the bedroom, rushing back out a second later with both their phones. He tossed Enno his phone and said, “You’re in charge of finding a recipe that we actually have the ingredients for, and I’m in charge of the aux cord.”

“O-okay?” Ennoshita said, still in shock that they were actually doing this. They were seriously about to bake cookies at two in the morning in their underwear. He scoured the cabinets for ingredients to a chocolate chip cookie recipe that he pulled up on his phone, after turning on the oven to preheat it. Somehow, he managed to scrape together all the ingredients and set them on the counter, except chocolate chips. “We don’t have chocolate chips,” he told Tanaka, who was putting his phone on a doc and began to play a playlist consisting of a mix of their favorite songs.

“We’ll improvise,” Tanaka said simply, and began rummaging through the kitchen. “We'll break these up!” he said victoriously as he found a couple of chocolate bars.

“Dude, I didn’t even know we still had those, how old are they?” Ennoshita asked.

“Doesn’t matter, it's the only chocolate we got,” Tanaka shrugged. “You’re not gonna get food poisoning from some chunks of chocolate,” Tanaka teased, seeing the slight look of disgust on Enno’s face. 

“Whatever,” Ennoshita rolled his eyes before getting some bowls and measuring cups. They helped each other in measuring the dry ingredients and putting them in the biggest bowl they had, just barely having enough sugar. Tanaka managed to spill some flour on Ennoshita. “Hey!” 

“What? It’s just some flour, don’t be such a baby,” Tanaka laughed. 

“Oh yeah?” Ennoshita said mischievously as he reached into the bag of flour and threw a fistful at Tanaka. “Then how do you like it!?”

“Hey!” Tanaka yelled as a cloud of flour grew around him. “Dude! Not cool! These boxers were 40 yen!” he whined as he tried brushing the flour off of his underwear, but it was no use.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re dumb enough to spend that much on a pair of boxers,” Ennoshita said, holding his hands up defensively.

“Oh, it’s on,” Tanaka grinned as he reached into the bag and threw more flour at Ennoshita. “And they happen to be very soft!”

“I fucking hate you,” Ennoshita said, contradicting the smile forming on his lips. Soon enough, two grown men in nothing in their underwear were having an all out flour war. They laughed as the tried (and failed) dodging the mini bombs of flour. By the time the bag was empty, white powder coated the entire kitchen floor, and their hair was thoroughly coated too. Tanaka took the bad and crumpled it up and threw it at Enno. It bounced off of his forehead.

“That’s for starting this,” Tanaka said. 

“You’re the one who got it on me in the first place!” Ennoshita said, shoving Tanaka. Tanaka just laughed. After settling down, they looked around them, finally realizing the kitchen was coated with a layer of flour. “Wow, we look like serious coke addicts,” Enno said frankly. Tanaka starting giggling, until his giggling turned into a fit of laughter. “What? Was it really that funny?”

“You’re the funniest when you don’t try,” Tanaka said, pinching Enno’s cheek, until his hand got shoved away by a blushing Enno. “Anyways, we’ll deal with this mess later, we have work to do,” Tanaka said firmly, brushing the flour on the counter off, letting it fall to the floor. Ennoshita rolled his eyes, but brushed the flour off himself and ruffled his hair to get somewhat clean, getting ready to continue. Tanaka rubbed the fuzz on his head as well as the rest of his body to clean up as well. They continued to to combine the ingredients into the big bowl. Ennoshita got out a hand mixer and plugged it in. Tanaka took it from him, claiming “I got this.”

" I seriously doubt that-” Ennoshita started to say before a huge cloud of flour rose from the bowl, as Tanaka had put it on the highest setting and stuck it on the bowl.

“Oops,” Tanaka said, turning the mixer off.

“Give me that! Ennoshita said, pushing Tanaka aside. He slowly mixed everything together, gradually turning the speed up so he wouldn’t make the same mistake Tanaka did. “And that’s how it’s done,” Ennoshita bragged after everything was well mixed. Tanaka stuck his finger in the cookie dough and tasted it.

“Mmm, good job,” he hummed in approval. He dipped his finger in the bowl again and held it in front of Ennoshita. “You should try it too.” Ennoshita opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Tanaka’s finger, use an excessive amount of tongue to taste the cookie dough. He looked at Tanaka with sleepy, doe eyes as he grabbed his hand and began to suck on Tanaka’s finger. He switched fingers and guided Tanaka’s hand as he sucked on and licked Tanaka’s middle and ring finger, all while keeping eye contact. Tanaka felt his cheeks start to turn pink and quickly retracted his hand. “You’re a damn tease, you know that?” he said, shoving Ennoshita. 

“You like it though,” Ennoshita said after laughing devilishly. This only made Tanaka blush harder.  _ He’s so fuckin’ shameless sometimes. _

“Yeah well, save it for later,” Tanaka said, attempting to hide how flustered he was.

“Will do,” Ennoshita smirked as he wrapped his hand around the back of Tanaka’s neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss. He nipped at Tanaka’s bottom lip before pulling away. 

“You better stop that,” Tanaka said as Ennoshita turned to grab the chocolate bars.

“I’ll think about it,” Ennoshita said slyly over his shoulder. After he turned around, Tanaka slapped his ass. Hard. “Ow!”

“I warned you,” Tanaka said, shrugging when Enno turned around to glare at him. He saw Ennoshita bite his lip to try and hide the smile forming on his lips. He also caught a glimpse of the blush on his cheeks before he turned around again.  _ Gotcha, _ Tanaka thought proudly. The couple then stood next to each other and helped each other break up the chocolate and put it in the bowl. Ennoshita hummed to the music as Tanaka concentrated extra hard on breaking the chocolate to stop his head from spinning. Ennoshita had that effect on him sometimes. Enno concentrated on the melody of the music, trying to tune out the dull stinging on his right ass cheek. He shifted his weight back and forth from his heels to his toes and chewed on his bottom lip.  _ Damn you Ryuu _ , he thought as he brought himself back to reality.

Tanaka got a big wooden spoon and began mixing the chunks of chocolate into the dough. After a minute or so, he stopped and whined, “My arm is getting tired.” Ennoshita raised an eyebrow.

“Seriously? Your arm is tired? The same arm that's on a college level volleyball team? The same arm that belonged to the former ace of Karasuno? I don’t buy it,” Ennoshita teased, poking Tanaka’s bicep. 

“I really do hate you,” Tanaka sighed as he began to stir again, although he was glad the temperature in the room finally began to fall. After the chocolate was mixed in with the dough, the couple worked together to fill baking sheets with clumps of the dough, although a lot was eaten before making it to the trays. Once the cookies were in the oven, Tanaka snaked his arms around Ennoshita from behind and rested his chin on Ennoshita’s shoulder. “And now we wait,” he said, pressing a kiss on the nape of his boyfriend’s neck.

“Yeah, I guess,” Ennoshita said. “What now?” Tanaka pulled away and made an over dramatic pose with his arms.

“We dance,” Tanaka said in a theatrical voice. Ennoshita’s face twisted in confusion and just watched him. Tanaka did a sloppy pirouette and began to dance in the middle of the kitchen. His moves became more extravagant and ridiculous as he lost himself in the music. The corner of Ennoshita’s lips curled into a smile as he watched his boyfriend. If he wasn’t already in love with him, Ennoshita would’ve fallen in love with Tanaka right then and there watching him dance like a complete dork in nothing but his boxers. Tanaka stopped and bowed in front of Ennoshita, elegantly holding a hand out. Ennoshita rolled his eyes and took Tanaka’s hand. Tanaka pulled him in close, a hand on Enno’s hip and holding his hand with the other. The spun each other around and clumsily danced around the kitchen, picking each other up off their feet and tangoing and ballroom dancing and jumping and everything in between depending on what song came on shuffle. Tanaka hugged Ennoshita’s torso tight and swung him around as Ennoshita tightened his grip around Tanaka’s neck, giggling uncontrollably. They kissed a lot, missing each other’s mouths most of the time, but they didn’t care. Tanaka buried his nose in Enno’s hair as Enno nuzzled his face into the crook of Tanaka’s neck. They had permanent smiles stuck to their face.

It was nearly four in the morning, and there they were, dancing on the flour-coated floor in their underwear, baking cookies. The timer finally went off, and they broke apart to take the cookies out of the oven, still giggling as they did so. Tanaka lightly bumped Ennoshita’s hip with his own, and Enno returned the favor as they transferred the cookies to a cooling rack. It became a small battle until Enno nearly got knocked onto the floor. Tanaka caught him by the arm, laughing. “Let’s try one at the same time,” Tanaka suggested.

“You’re such a dork,” Ennoshita said.

"Hey! You are too y'know."

"Yeah, whatever, let’s just do it.” They both took a cookie, and Tanaka counted down from three before biting into them. They both hummed sounds of approval as the fresh, warm cookies melted in their mouths.

"Delicious," Tanaka said. Ennoshita nodded in agreement. “How many was this recipe supposed to make?” Tanaka asked.

“Two dozen.”

“I think it lied, there’s definitely not two dozen here,” Tanaka complained.

“Well, we did eat a lot of cookie dough,” Ennoshita pointed out.

“That’s true,” Tanaka said before cramming another cookie into his mouth. Ennoshita watched him. Even with his cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk, he still managed to be cute. Tanaka hopped onto the counter and patted the spot next to him. “C’mon up.” Ennoshita obeyed and climbed onto the counter. Tanaka pulled at Enno’s legs so they wrapped around his back and they were facing each other. They fed each other cookies and talked about random little things that seemed like they were important at the time. Tanaka laughed at how bad Ennoshita’s jokes were. (“They’re not funny, the fact that you’re trying to seriously tell them is what’s funny,” “Shut the fuck up.”) Ennoshita laughed until his face was red when they reminisced of stories from highschool. It was a disgustingly cute scene, talking and eating all of the cookies they made until it was nearly five in the morning. Neither of them cared about the classes they had that morning. Ennoshita grabbed Tanaka’s face and planted a kiss on his lips, and then rested his head on Tanaka’s shoulder.

“Y’know, this turned out to be the best Valentine’s Day ever,” Ennoshita sleepily mumbled. Tanaka smiled ear to ear as he ran his fingers through Enno’s hair.

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” Tanaka said. He placed his hand underneath Enno’s jaw and guided him to look at him. He brushed his thumb across Ennoshita’s cheek and smiled. Ennoshita smiled back. They didn’t have to say “I love you” to know they were both thinking it. Tanaka leaned in until their noses were touching, their lips only inches apart. He looked into those big, gorgeous, deep brown eyes, and felt butterflies in his stomach. He closed the gap between them, and the two shared a long, tender kiss until they were both smiling against each others lips and pulled away.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Chikara.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day Ryuu.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most disgustingly soft thing I've ever written, but I hope you enjoyed it. Side note: The overwhelming support I've gotten on Pants is amazing and I really appreciate it, especially to those of you that are, dare I say, fans of my writing. It really inspires me to keep going and write more, including little things like this. So thank you so so so much for continuing to inspire me to keep creating and writing, I can never thank you enough <3  
> Also, here's a little list of songs that I'd like to imagine them dancing to in the kitchen:  
> ~If You Like It or Not - The Brobecks  
> ~September - Earth, Wind & Fire  
> ~A-Punk - Vampire Weekend  
> ~Run Dry (X Heart X Fingers) - Patrick Stump  
> ~Come on Eileen - Dexy's Midnight Runners  
> ~Planetary (GO!) - My Chemical Romance  
> ~Nine In The Afternoon - Panic! At The Disco  
> ~Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Morten Harket


End file.
